Annette
Annette is a character from Lady and The Tramp. She is the sister of Scamp, Collette and Danielle. She's also the future aunt of Venus and the future sister in-law of Patch. Info Just when life was gonna be normal for her family, word about a war forced Annette and her family to get involved and join the heroes. When Danielle eventually joined too, Annette immediately knew that this wasn't gonna be easy for her sister. Her theory came true when Trusty was murdered by Discord, cause she witnessed Danielle feeling upset and totally mad about what happened. Annette was with Artemis when Danielle attacked them both and betrayed the heroes. Abduction and Legends of Light and Darkness Annette was kidnapped by Malefor's forces along with Scamp and Angel. But unknown to the villains, she planned ahead for this. She secretly left some items for the heroes: a note of their kidnapping, a map to the villains' lair created from a computer and instructions on how to get there WITHOUT being noticed. Annette escapes Darkseid with Scamp and Angel. Anette was the one who provided Skipper, Heloise and co with the map. She is also curious about what Fender and Dredd wanted with dogs like them. She refuses to be killed by the madmen, which perfectly works as Jack Frost and Will Vandom come in with Slade's team with them haven gotten the map. She is happy to see her plan worked as Bender states that they gave the map to them, and he and the others got them out of their pickle. Annette who sent the map while she could have sent the message, she denies this when Slade asks if she did or not. Her and Angel act as mission control for Scamp alongside Zuko and Jesu Otaku as he goes after Charles Logan Allies and enemies Friends: Scamp, Angel, Collette, Danielle, Patch, Tripod (boyfriend), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery Annette 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Sibling Category:Guile Hero Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Pets Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Tripod and Annette Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Future member of the Child Avengers Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Dogs Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Puppy Gang Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Debi Derryberry Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sirash's Victims Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Speed Crusade